An Even Trade
by soulspark
Summary: A story of two souls in search for the same thing: Soul Edge. Only, they are after it for different reasons. One for revenge, and one to get a friend back. Maxi, a pirate of RyuKyu Kingdom and Seong Mina, a beautiful woman from Jirisan, Korea join together on an adventure. Filled with suspense and romance, "An Even Trade" follows these two throughout their quest for Soul Edge.
1. Life On a Loved Ship

Hey everyone I'm new. I've seen that there are not enough MaxiXSeong Mina stories, so I decided to make one! I do not own any of the characters except Akiho and other OCs in this story. Alright, enough with the chit chat and on with the story.

Chapter 1- Life on a Loved Ship

On the Indian Port lie a ship, crew, and a captain. "Hey, what do you want me to do with the imports?" asked Kyam holding a large bag of goods. Maxi, asleep, only replied with a snore. Seeing that he was asleep, Kyam yelled "Maxi! Wake up!" Startled, Maxi fell off of his resting place. He landed on his arm. Wincing from the pain, Maxi asked "What is so important that you have to wake me up like that?" "I want to know where to put these imports." said Kyam. "Just store them into a barrel and load them on the deck." sarcastically, Kyam replied, "Okay." He walked away lugging the bags to the deck. Maxi figured that he couldn't go back to sleep, so he did what other captains did; give orders and don't lift a finger. After he finished doing that, he walked out on the top deck of the large vessel to get a view of the wonderful sunset. It was definitely an amazing sight to see. The bright yellow sun was surrounded by an array of red and orange. Seeing the sunset reminded Maxi of his days with his father on his ship. Maxi would help his father with the imports and exports during the day. Just when they were finished, the sun would always begin to set. Maxi and his father would sit down on the top deck and watch the sun head down into the sea. Remembering this, Maxi smiled to himself. "What are you so happy about?" asked Akiho, the only woman on the crew. Akiho is a pretty woman with short brown hair and a toned body. Today, she wore knee length tights with a white shirt and a blue shash tied at her hips. Maxi already knew it was Akiho, not only because of her feminine voice, but because she always joined him when he watches the sunset. Not bothering to turn around Maxi replied, "Oh, it's nothing just a memory of that happened long ago." Seeing his sad face, she sat beside him and hugged him. "I miss him Akiho." said Maxi. "I know, but only thing you can do is look forward. Look around you, Maxi. You have a ship with twenty-five men that always have your back. Don't forget your best friends, Kyam and me." Akiho said sweetly. The sunset was starting to fade away and night was beginning to fall. "Thank you, Akiho. You always know how to make me feel better. Now get to sleep because we leave this port by morning." Akiho smiled, gave him one last hug, and left to her quarters. Maxi took one last look at the sky and went up to his quarters as well.

Sound asleep, Maxi had a dream... (We travel into Maxi's dream)

"Mister! Mister! You have been sleeping for what seems like a century!" said a boy who appeared to be nine years old. "Wha... where am I?" asked Maxi. "Where have you been? You silly goose! Your in Tentou, the best place on Earth!" replied the boy. "Tentou? Heaven? Well how..." The boy was gone and Maxi was left confused. Maxi walked around the place hoping to find a way out. The place was really breathtaking. The grass was a beautiful light shade of green with blooming flowers everywhere. The sky was a shining color of blue and there wasn't a dark cloud in sight. After walking around for a coupe of minutes, Maxi found the little boy again. "Hey kid! Who are you and how do I get out of here?" The boy looked up and said, "Well Mister, I am Akio. And I am also your father." "What there is no way you are my dad." replied with a grin. While Maxi was talking, Akio was turned around and wasn't listening to him. Annoyed, Maxi reached for Akio's shoulder to turn him around when Akio suddenly turned his head around. Maxi was startled, and fell back. Akio's brown eyes had turned red...

(Back to reality) Maxi awoke to complete chaos on the ship. "Maxi! Maxi!" screamed Akiho, who was bleeding from her side. "Akiho! What is happening? That wound, let me help you!" Maxi reached out for her but she hit him away. "No it's too late." Akio replied. "There is this big monster on the outer deck that is on a rampage. So many are already dead. The first to go was Kyam. I told him not to go." Akiho then started crying. "You stay here" Maxi said. He was heading towards the deck. All of his crew was completely obliterated. Maxi caught a last glimpse of the monster. He was the size of three men. His heart was exposed on his body, and he had screws all on his body. It took one look at Maxi, and fled. Wide-eyed, Maxi searched for survivors. His crew we either decapitated, or nowhere to be found. Then Maxi had found something he dreaded the most. Kyam was ripped in half surrounded by a pool of blood. Maxi felt angry and sad. Angry, because he wasn't there to save his best friend. And sad because he just lost his best friend. It was hard for Maxi to leave the deck, but he had to see if Akiho was alive. He ran to the deck and Akiho was right. It was too late. She too was in a pool of blood. Her beautiful face was emotion-less with a tear dripping down her cheek. Maxi couldn't believe that the woman who had comforted him yesterday was dead. He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes hoping it was a nightmare he was having. This marked the day that his care-free life on the seas turned into a life of revenge.

I hope you enjoyed it please review ~soulspark


	2. On My Feet

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SOUL CALIBUR **

After seeing the massacre of his crew, Maxi had persued the monster. Maxi, at the time was not strong enough and was seriously injured. Losing consciousness, Maxi collapsed on a nearby riverbank where he was found by an elderly man named Chiyoko. He took Maxi in and he cared for him.

Maxi's POV

It has been a year now since I have lived under Chiyoko's house. Slowly but surely my body has been healing. I've been practicing with my nunchaku lately, and I feel great. I should be able to leave now, but I haven't fully repaid Chiyoko for his hospitality. I mean I was practically dead and he took me in. He accepted a stranger into his home. He cared for me out of the kindness of his heart. Anyway, I got to bring these harvests to him right now. "Chiyoko, where do you want these?" I asked. With a generous smile he said, "Maxi, every day you go out of your way to help me. You are to kind." "No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked. "No son, you have done enough. Infact, you should continue your journey you can leave now." He replied. I still feel like I haven't repaid him enough though. "Are you sure Chiyoko?" Putting his hand on my shoulder he gave me a nod. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth. I thanked him and gave him one last bow. Then I left to pack my bags.

"Hey babe." I said to my ship. It had been a long time since I've sailed. I was finally on my quest for Soul Edge and ultimately, revenge. Finding where to start is the hard part. Recently I heard that a massacre had taken place in India, so that is where I'll start. My father and I always visited there for spice imports so at least I am familiar with the area. I directed the ship west for India. It should take about three weeks. I have enough food to last me thanks to Chiyoko, he is too generous. Heading back to my quarters I saw something shining on the deck. It was Akiho's necklaces she gave me a week before she died. It must have dropped from my neck. I looked at the two crests. They always remind me of her. How she would comfort me and pick on me. She'd say, "You are going to get old without a wife." I promise that you will be avenged. You, Kyam, and the rest of my crew.


	3. Company

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SOUL CALIBUR.**

Maxi's POV

I finally made it to India. From the deck I can see people rushing to work and merchants selling their goods. It just might me impossible to get answers from these people. In the corner of my eye I spotted a man who appeared to be in his early forties and scared out of his life. He must have seen the monster. "Good morning sir do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked the man. "No go right ahead" he said in a shaky voice. This might be easier than I thought. I began, "Alright, have you seen-" he cut me off. "Yes, I knew I wasn't the only one!" he replied laughing crazily. "It was a monster! That towered over everyone. It ripped people in half!" Just like Kyam, it had to be the same monster that killed my crew. The man came close to my face and asked, "People said I was seeing things. I saw it leave. It said something about Greece. You believe me right?" Backing a bit for distance I said, "Yes I do and thank you that is all the information I need." I turned away from the man and started to make my way to my ship when I was stopped by a woman carrying a zanbatou. "Are you Maxi? I was told that you are the owner of that ship over there." The woman said pointing to my ship. She had russet brown hair, milky skin, and delicate pink lips. She was a beauty. She also wore a long-sleeved top that stopped at her breasts and a long spring green skirt that split down her leg. I almost lost myself observing her but I caught myself and answered. "Yes, I am Maxi and that is my ship." "Hi my name is Seung Mina. I was wondering if I can come along with you on your trip. I can pay in full." She said. "Hi Seung Mina. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry but no." I started for my ship again. "Wait! I am also looking for Soul Edge." She exclaimed. "Sorry but I need all of Soul Edge. And I'm not willing to share." I said. "No I don't want Soul Edge. My friend is after it and I need to bring him back. Wherever Soul Edge is, he will be." She said hastily. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe traveling with her can be a good thing. She can help me find more information and stop her friend from getting Soul Edge. She seems like she can fight wielding that large Zanbatou too. I turned around and said, "Alright Seung Mina, you can come. It seems like an even trade."

Don't forget to review ~soulspark


	4. On Board

**Hey there viewers! Please enjoy the story. Let me know if you guys like it by leaving a review. I'll keep uploading when I can :)**

Seong Mina's POV

I followed Maxi to the ship. It was a decent size and it had a couple of rooms so I figured that I would be okay. We reached the back of the ship. There was a hallway with ten doors on each side. I wondered which room I was staying in. He walked me to the end of the hallway and turned to the door on the right. "Alright here ya go. If you need anything I'm on the top deck." said Maxi. He smiled and then walked to the front deck. I picked up my belongings and then entered the room. It wasn't bad. It had two windows by the bed, which was queen sized. There was an end table to the right of the bed with a lantern on top of it. Towards the opposite side of the room were a wardrobe and a dresser. I walked to the dresser and spotted a frame. It had a painting of a woman with short hair. She must have been a member of the crew. Searching the dresser, I came across a note. I didn't want to be nosy but I was curious so I read it. It read:

Dear Maxi,

I know it's a little late to thank you for letting me join your crew, but I''ll say it anyway. Thanks. You are the nicest person I've ever meet. I enjoy being a part of your crew. And it is hard for me to tell you this in person so I''ll just say it here. Maxi, I've always had feelings for you.

-Love, Akiho

I put the letter back on the dresser. "Hmm, her name was Akiho and she had a thing for Maxi. I''ll have to ask him about her later." I thought. I couldn't blame Akiho, Maxi was quite attractive. I don't mind being here but if Yun-Seong wasn't so stupid I wouldn't have to travel. When I catch him, I will give that idiot a piece of my mind. I headed towards the wardrobe and started to put away my clothes. That Akiho woman still had her some of her clothes. I took them out and placed them in the dresser. She seemed to wear a lot of tight clothing. I finished putting away my clothes and decided to write in my journal. I looked in the nightstand draw and found a pen. Just when I was about to write, someone knocked on the door. "I made lunch. So if you want some come to the kitchen in the west hallway." Yelling to the door I said, "Okay thanks, I''ll be right out." "Alright." Maxi replied. He then walked away. I then started to write in my journal...

Today has been my first day on my journey. I am travelling by boat. Everything is going smoothly and we are heading to Greece. I wished that Yun-Seong had listened to me. He doesn't think things through. He just told me that he can handle it and that I should stay behind. That's typical Yun-Seong, always doubting me. In fact, every man in the kingdom underestimates me. That leads me to wonder why Maxi let me travel with him. Anyway, I'm going to see what he prepared for lunch.

-Until next time.

I opened the door and walked until I reached the west hallway. The scent was absolutely wonderful. I kept walking until I came across Maxi, who was in the process of serving the food. "Oh, Seong Mina I hope you like oni giri and miso." Maxi said walking to the table with two plates. Those dishes probably were Japanese because I've never heard of them. "I've never tried them, but they look delicious thank you." I replied with a smile. "You're welcome. Hey I'm going to check if we are sailing on track. Enjoy the food." said Maxi. He left to the front deck. I picked up my chopsticks and tried the oni giri. It wasn't half bad. And then I drank some of the miso. It was tasty. When I finished, I washed the dishes and went to see what Maxi was doing. Just as he said he was checking to see if we were on track. He was in front of the wheel looking out into the sea. "Are we doing alright?" I asked him. "Yeah we are. But that might all change. The weather isn't too good." Maxi said gesturing to the dark clouds in the distance. "I hope it doesn't hit us too hard. Can I ask you something?" I questioned. "Sure, go ahead." he said. "You know the woman that stayed in that room before me? Did you like her?" I asked. Maxi smirked a bit and said, "Oh you saw her stuff in there. We were just friends." "One more question, what happened to her and the rest of your crew?" I asked innocently. Maxi froze a bit. Turning around he looked at me and said, "Well, since we are going to be with each other for some time, I guess I''ll tell you." He told me about the massacre that destroyed his crew. He seemed to be having a hard time telling me the story. So this was the reason why he is looking for Soul Edge...

**Please don't forget to review**

**-Soulspark**


End file.
